tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents En-dangered (Chapter 6)
Synopsis “This is it Skip…. Basement 2-A” “Matt, just remember… we need to be quick, you got everything you need and that list of stuff you need to find?” “All here, Let’s move” They stepped out of the elevator and were confronted by 2 TUFF Troopers “Hold it right there sir. No access to unauthorized personel” “Matt… Show them the card” As matt pulled it out of his pocket the guard realized what it was “Um.. thank you for the identification sir… go right on in” They entered, however, they were met with another set of cast iron doors with no chance of a forced entry. “Woah… look at these things! Whatever’s in there must be top secret…” “or top value….. I hope this Key works” Matt said as he frantically tried to scan the key. “Access granted. Oxygen filtration systems, on.” “Alright Skip, Let’s find those documents” “Wait just a second.. Where do we look? There are tons of chambers here!” “No problem skip, in a note I found in Patrick’s stuff, It said that all the files from that time were dated 1966-1970, which, according to the labels on these glass chambers should be in…. ah, Sector 3-B” Matt scanned the Key once more ang the chamber was opened. It was wide, spacious with 10 book cases, each with 7 tiers and some chests with old and important items and files. The Walls were made of Fortified Glass that was 7 inches thick, it was impossible for sound, air or even a 1 ton truck speeding at 500mph could break through. “Matt, let’s get to work” they scrambled around the area to find the documents Meanwhile, Patrick was busy doing his own security check. “I want a power check on all levels of the building, Don’t spare any, we will find whatever maniac planted whatever here and try to defuse it in time!” “sir, where should we start?” “Bottom up! If anything, the bomb would be planted from the basement!” Immediately the power room got to work shutting off electricity in each sector. It was timed, 5 minutes each sector. “Sir, Parking lot, Basement 3 cleared… power returning now” “Good, move on up” “Matt, I found 2 portfolios!” “Darn it.. I only found 1 so far! Help me over here!” Skip rushed to Matt to aid in his search. “Shut the power in the archives!” Patrick commanded. “but sir, that is the most secure area in the building, no way anyone could have gotten there” “Better safe than sorry” Patrick said “Shutting power for Basement 2-A sectors 1, 2, and 3 A and B!” “Power interrupted, oxygen flow stopping now” the system announced. “Wait WHAT THE HECK?!?!? They know we are down here! Why are they switching these off?” Matt said as ha panicked. “Umm… Matt, we have bigger problems!” Skip pointed to the Oxygen meter that was dropping… FAST. 40%....“Quick! Take as much air as you can Matt! It’s the only way” Skip yelled. Matt however, was too busy trying to open the now sealed door. 26%.... “Come on you Stupid thing! OPEN UP!” “Matt, It’s no use, even if it does open up. There would still be no air! Just take a deep breath and hold it in! Just release slowly and it should help!” 12%.... “ NOO!! I’m not going to be suffocated in here!” He angrily pushed a book case over and toppled it over to crash into the glass wall, however to no avail. “Ski…Skip… Help… Me…” “I wish I could mate…. I….wish…i….” their vision blurred… it slowly drifted away… in a matter of seconds… their conciousnes...had slipped away... 0% Category:Fan fiction